Toy Story 3
Nicole Paradis Grindle | screenplay = Michael Arndt | story = John Lasseter Andrew Stanton Lee Unkrich | starring = Tom Hanks Tim Allen Joan Cusack Ned Beatty Don Rickles Michael Keaton Wallace Shawn John Ratzenberger Blake Clark Estelle Harris Jodi Benson | music = Randy Newman | cinematography = Jeremy Lasky Kim White | editing = Ken Schretzmann | studio = Pixar | distributor = Walt Disney Pictures | released = | runtime = 103 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = $200 million | gross = $1,063,171,911 | preceded_by = Toy Story 2 | followed_by = }} Toy Story 3 is a 2010 American 3D CGI comedy-adventure film. It is the third film in the ''Toy Story'' series. It was produced by Pixar and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It was directed by Lee Unkrich. The film was released worldwide from June through October in Disney Digital 3-D, RealD and IMAX 3D. Toy Story 3 was also the first film to be released theatrically with 7.1 surround sound. The plot focuses on the toys Woody, Buzz Lightyear, and their friends dealing with an uncertain future as their owner, Andy, prepares to leave for college. Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, Don Rickles, Estelle Harris, John Ratzenberger, Wallace Shawn, Jeff Pidgeon, Jodi Benson, R. Lee Ermey, John Morris, and Laurie Metcalf reprised their voice-over roles from the previous films. Jim Varney, who played Slinky Dog in the first two films, and Joe Ranft, who portrayed Wheezy and Lenny, both died before production began on Toy Story 3. The role of Slinky Dog was taken over by Blake Clark, while Ranft's characters and various others were written out of the story. New characters include performances by Ned Beatty, Timothy Dalton, Kristen Schaal, Bonnie Hunt, Whoopi Goldberg, Jeff Garlin, and Michael Keaton. The feature broke Shrek the Third's record as the biggest opening day North American gross for an animated film unadjusted for inflation and a big opening with an unadjusted gross of $110,307,189. It is also the highest-grossing opening weekend for a Pixar film, as well as the highest-grossing opening weekend for a film to have opened in the month of June. The film is the highest-grossing film of 2010 in the United States and Canada, and the highest-grossing film of 2010 worldwide. In July, it surpassed Finding Nemo to become Pixar's highest ever grossing film at the North American box office. In early August, the film surpassed Shrek 2 as the highest-grossing animated film of all-time worldwide; in late August, Toy Story 3 became the first ever animated film in history to make over $1 billion worldwide. It is currently the 5th highest-grossing film of all time. Toy Story 3 was nominated for five Academy Awards - Best Picture, Best Animated Feature, Best Adapted Screenplay, Best Original Song, and Best Sound Editing. It was the third animated film (after Beauty and the Beast and Up) to be nominated for the Academy Award for Best Picture. It won the awards for Best Animated Feature and Best Original Song. Plot Andy is now 17 years old and packing for college, and his toys who have not been played with in many years feel forgotten and abandoned. Andy decides to take Woody with him to college and puts the other toys in a trash bag for storage in the attic. They toys are accidentally thrown out, though, when Andy's mom finds the bag and puts it on the curb with the trash, causing the toys to think they are no longer wanted. They escape and decide to climb in a box to be donated to the Sunnyside Daycare. Woody, the only toy who saw what really happened, is forced to follow the others and tries to explain they were thrown out by mistake, but they refuse to listen. Andy's toys are welcomed by the numerous toys at Sunnyside, and given a tour of the seemingly perfect play-setting by Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (simply known as Lotso), Big Baby and Ken, whom Barbie falls for. All of the toys are quickly enamored of their new home, leaving steadfast Woody alone to attempt to return to Andy. However, Woody's escape attempt fails and he is found outside the daycare center by Bonnie, an imaginative little girl. She takes him home and plays with him along with her other toys, who are well treated, happy, and readily welcome Woody. Woody is elated until he hears about Lotso from Chuckles the sad clown. Lotso, along with Big Baby and Chuckles, were once accidentally lost by their original owner, Daisy. The three found their way back to Daisy's home, but Lotso saw that he had been replaced with an identical toy bear. Though Chuckles realized the truth, Lotso, embittered, convinced Big Baby that they were all replaced, and took over Sunnyside, making it like a prison. Worried for his friends, Woody hurries back to the daycare and finds that they have been put on task to be played with by the rambunctious youngest toddlers. They are also kept under guard at night by Buzz whom Lotso has reverted to demonstration mode, restoring his original "Space Ranger" persona and allying with him. Woody rejoins his friends and they work out an escape plan involving the garbage dumpster. In the process, Buzz is accidentally reset into a delusional Spanish-speaking mode during an attempt to restore him to normal, but he does go back to allying with Woody's friends. The toys reach the dumpster, but are caught by Lotso and his gang. As a garbage truck approaches, Woody reveals what he knows about Lotso, leading Big Baby to toss him in the dumpster. Seeking revenge, Lotso pulls Woody in with him just as the garbage truck collects the garbage. Woody's friends board the truck to rescue him, during which Buzz is hit by a falling television while saving Jessie, finally returning to his normal self. The toys find themselves at the dump and are soon pulled onto a conveyor belt leading to an incinerator. They help Lotso to reach an emergency-stop button, but he leaves them to their deaths. Thinking that this is the end, the toys take each other's hands. The toys are eventually rescued by the squeeze toy aliens using a giant claw. As a comeuppance, Lotso is found and strapped to the grill of a garbage truck, while the toys board the neighborhood truck back to Andy's house. In Andy's room, Woody climbs back into the box with Andy's college supplies while the other toys ready themselves to the attic. Remembering his time with Bonnie and her toys, Woody has an idea, and leaves a note to Andy on the toys' box. Andy, taking it for a note from his mom, takes the box to Bonnie's home, introduces his old toys to Bonnie and gives her the toys to play with. In the end, Bonnie recognizes Woody, who is lying at the bottom of the box, to Andy's surprise. Andy is initially reluctant to give him to her, but eventually does so and then spends some time playing with her before he departs. Woody and the other toys find themselves wanted and played with again, and learn through notes passed in Bonnie's backpack that Barbie, Ken and Big Baby have improved the lives of all the toys at Sunnyside. Voice cast * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Ned Beatty as Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head * Michael Keaton as Ken * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * John Morris as Andy * Jodi Benson as Barbie * Emily Hahn as Bonnie * Laurie Metcalf as Andy's Mom * Teddy Newton as Chatter Telephone * Bud Luckey as Chuckles * Beatrice Miller as Molly * Javier Fernandez-Peña as Spanish Buzz * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants * Lori Alan as Bonnie's Mom * Charlie Bright as Young Andy * Kristen Schaal as Trixie * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup * Bonnie Hunt as Dolly * John Cygan as Twitch * Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens * Whoopi Goldberg as Stretch * Jack Angel as Chunk * R. Lee Ermey as Sarge * Jan Rabson as Sparks * Richard Kind as Bookworm * Erik von Detten as Sid * Charlie Bright as Peaty * Amber Kroner as Peatrice * Brianna Maiwand as Peanelope * Jack Willis as Frog * Lee Unkrich as Jack-in-the-box * Bob Peterson as Janitor * Woody Smith as Big Babyhttp://twitter.com/leeunkrich/status/16818179119 June 22, 2010. Retrieved September 20, 2010.Toy Story 3 DVD credits Cast notes * Non-speaking characters include Totoro, Monkey, and Buster, Andy's pet dog. * Several other characters (such as Bo Peep, RC, and Wheezy) appeared only in flashbacks. * The character of Slinky Dog appeared to be in limbo after the death of his original voice actor Jim Varney in 2000, shortly after Toy Story 2 came out. Stand-up comedian-turned-actor Blake Clark was chosen to replace Varney in the role. After Clark was cast to play Slinky Dog, the producers later discovered that Blake Clark and Jim Varney had coincidentally been close friends since they appeared in the movie Fast Food, making the transition a lot easier.A New Voice for a 'Toy Story' Favorite. Yahoo! Movies. Retrieved June 16, 2010. Production According to the terms of Pixar's revised deal with Disney, all characters created by Pixar for their films were owned by Disney. Furthermore, Disney retains the rights to make sequels to any Pixar film, though Pixar retained the right of first refusal to work on these sequels. But in 2004, when the contentious negotiations between the two companies made a split appear likely, Disney Chairman at the time Michael Eisner put in motion plans to produce Toy Story 3 at a new Disney studio, Circle 7 Animation. Tim Allen, the voice of Buzz Lightyear, indicated a willingness to return even if Pixar was not on board. 's Toy Story 3, displaying the storyline of the Buzz Lightyears being recalled.]] Jim Herzfeld wrote a script for Circle 7's version of the film. It focused on the other toys shipping a malfunctioning Buzz to Taiwan, where he was built, believing that he will be fixed there. While searching on the Internet, they find out that many more Buzz Lightyear toys are malfunctioning around the world and the company has issued a massive recall. Fearing Buzz's destruction, a group of Andy's toys (Woody, Rex, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Jessie, and Bullseye) venture to rescue Buzz. At the same time Buzz meets other toys from around the world that were once loved but have now been recalled. In January 2006, Disney bought Pixar in a deal that put Pixar chiefs Edwin Catmull and John Lasseter in charge of all Disney Animation. Shortly thereafter, Circle 7 Animation was shut down and its version of Toy Story 3 was cancelled. The character designs went into the Disney archives."Toy Story 3." Shane Zalvin Portfolio. Retrieved on September 30, 2010. The following month, Disney CEO Robert Iger confirmed that Disney was in the process of transferring the production to Pixar. John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter, and Lee Unkrich visited the house where they first pitched Toy Story and came up with the story for the film over a weekend. Stanton then wrote a treatment. On February 8, 2007, Catmull announced Toy Story 2's co-director, Lee Unkrich, as the sole director of the film instead of John Lasseter, and Michael Arndt as screenwriter. The release date was moved to 2010. Unkrich said that he felt pressure to avoid creating "the first dud" for Pixar, since as of 2010 all of Pixar's films had been commercial and critical successes."‘Toy Story 3′ director Lee Unkrich felt the pressure to avoid Pixar’s ‘first dud’." Los Angeles Times. June 21, 2010. Retrieved on September 29, 2010. During the initial development stages of the film, Pixar revisited their work from the original Toy Story and found that although they could open the old computer files for the animated 3D models, error messages prevented them from editing the files. This necessitated recreating the models from scratch. To create the chaotic and complex junkyard scene near the film's end, more than a year and a half was invested on research and development to create the simulation systems required for the sequence.A chat with Lee Unkrich, Lee Unkrich interview, Toy Story 3, Pixar Instead of sending Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, and John Ratzenberger scripts for their consideration in reprising their roles, a complete story reel of the film was shown to the actors in a theater. The reel was made up of moving storyboards with pre-recorded voices, sound effects, and music. At the conclusion of the preview, the actors signed on to the film. Dolby Laboratories announced that Toy Story 3 would be the first film that will feature theatrical 7.1 surround audio. Thus, even the Blu-ray version will feature original 7.1 audio, unlike other movies which were remixed into 7.1 for Blu-ray. Marketing The film's first teaser trailer was released with the Disney Digital 3-D version of the film Up on May 29, 2009. On October 2, 2009 Toy Story and Toy Story 2 were re-released as a double feature in Disney Digital 3-D. The first full-length trailer was attached as an exclusive sneak peek and a first footage to the Toy Story double feature, on October 12, 2009. A second teaser was released on February 10, 2010, followed by a second full-length trailer on February 11 and appeared in 3D showings of Alice in Wonderland and How to Train Your Dragon. On March 23, 2010, Toy Story was released on Blu-ray/DVD combo pack which included a small feature of "The Story of Toy Story 3". Also, Toy Story 2 was released on that day in the same format which had a small feature on the "Characters of Toy Story 3". On May 11, 2010, both films had a DVD-''only'' re-release which contained the features. Mattel, Thinkway Toys, and Lego are among those who produced toys to promote the film. Fisher Price, a Mattel Company, has released Toy Story 3 with 21 3D images for viewing with the View-Master viewer. Disney Interactive Studios also produced a video game based on the film, Toy Story 3: The Video Game, which was released on June 15, 2010. Toy Story 3 was featured in Apple's iPhone OS 4 Event on April 8, 2010, with Steve Jobs demonstrating a Toy Story 3 themed iAd written in HTML5. Pixar designed a commercial for a toy, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, and formatted it to look like it came from an old VCR recording. The recording was altered with distorted sound, noise along the bottom of the screen, and flickering video, all designed to make it look like a converted recording from around 1983. A Japanese version of the commercial was also released online. On Dancing with the Stars' May 11, 2010 episode, the Gipsy Kings performed a Spanish-language version of the song "You've Got a Friend in Me". It also featured a paso doble dance which was choreographed by Cheryl Burke and Tony Dovolani. Both the song and dance are featured in the film. Sneak peeks of the film were shown on Disney Channel. One sneak peek was shown on Cartoon Network in the United States on June 10, 2010. On June 12, 2010, Disney Channel held "Toy Story Day" in which the first and second films were shown along with more sneak peeks. Oscar campaign Unlike most recent Oscar campaigns, Toy Story 3's "Not since..." campaign drew a lot of attention during the holiday period, emphasizing on the film's uniqueness and near universal critical acclaim. Home media Toy Story 3 was released in North America on November 2, 2010 in a standard DVD edition, two-disc Blu-ray and in a four-disc Blu-ray/DVD/Digital Copy combo pack. Behind the scenes are featured including a sneak peek teaser for the upcoming Cars 2, the sequel to the 2006 film, ''Cars''.Toy Story 3 DVD and Blu-ray Released on November 2. Retrieved August 13, 2010. A 10-disc Toy Story trilogy Blu-ray box set also arrived on store shelves on the same day.Big Toy Story Trilogy Blu-ray Box Set Coming. Retrieved August 21, 2010. No 3D version of the Blu-ray has been announced. On its first week of release (November 2–7, 2010) it sold 3,859,736 units (equal to $73,096,452) ranking #1 for the week and immediately becoming the best-selling animated film of 2010 in terms of units sold (surpassing How to Train Your Dragon). As of April 3, 2011, it has sold 10,818,200 units ($183,714,090). It has become the best-selling DVD of 2010 in terms of units sold, but it lacks in terms of sales revenue and therefore ranks second behind Avatar on that list. In the UK, it broke the record for the largest first day ever for animated feature both on DVD and Blu-ray in terms of sales revenue. Additionally, on its first day of release on iTunes it immediately became the most downloaded Disney film ever. Reception Toy Story 3 received universal acclaim. Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes reports that 99% of critics have given the film a positive review based on 249 reviews, with an average score of 8.8/10. The critical consensus is: "Deftly blending comedy, adventure, and honest emotion, Toy Story 3 is a rare second sequel that really works." On the all-time Best Of Rotten Tomatoes list it ranks fourth and was the best reviewed film of 2010. Among Rotten Tomatoes' Cream of the Crop, which consists of popular and notable critics from the top newspapers, websites, television, and radio programs, the film holds an overall approval rating of 100% based on 37 reviews. Another review aggregator, Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 top reviews from mainstream critics, calculated a score of 92 based on 39 reviews. Time named Toy Story 3 the best movie of 2010, as did Quentin Tarantino. A. O. Scott from The New York Times states: "This film—this whole three-part, 15-year epic—about the adventures of a bunch of silly plastic junk turns out also to be a long, melancholy meditation on loss, impermanence and that noble, stubborn, foolish thing called love." Owen Gleiberman from Entertainment Weekly gave the film an A, saying: "Even with the bar raised high, Toy Story 3 enchanted and moved me so deeply I was flabbergasted that a digitally animated comedy about plastic playthings could have this effect." Gleiberman also wrote in the next issue that he, along with many other grown men, cried at the end of the film. Michael Rechtshaffen from The Hollywood Reporter also gave the film a positive review, saying: "Woody, Buzz and playmates make a thoroughly engaging, emotionally satisfying return." Mark Kermode of the BBC gave the film, and the series, a glowing review, stating that Toy Story is now "the best movie trilogy of all time". Writing her review for USA Today, Claudia Puig gave the film a complete 4 star rating writing "This installment, the best of the three, is everything a movie should be: hilarious, touching, exciting and clever." Lou Lumenick, film critic of The New York Post, wrote "Toy Story 3 (which is pointlessly being shown in 3-D at most locations) may not be a masterpiece, but it still had me in tears at the end." Michael Phillips gave the film 3/4 stars writing that "Compared with the riches of all kinds in recent Pixar masterworks such as Ratatouille, WALL-E and Up, Toy Story 3 looks and plays like an exceptionally slick and confident product, as opposed to a magical blend of commerce and popular art." Orlando Sentinel film critic Roger Moore who gave the film 3½ out of 4 stars wrote "Dazzling, scary and sentimental, Toy Story 3 is a dark and emotional conclusion to the film series that made Pixar famous." Box-office performance Toy Story 3 earned $415,004,880 in the United States and Canada and $648,167,031 in other countries which totals up to $1,063,171,911 worldwide, more revenue than the previous two films of the series combined. Toy Story 3 is the highest-grossing 2010 film worldwide and the 5th highest-grossing film of all time worldwide. In overseas earnings, it is ninth on the all-time chart, it is third among 2010 releases, it has the third-biggest overseas gross for a Walt Disney Pictures film (after Alice in Wonderland and Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End) and it has the second-largest overseas total for an animated film trailing only Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs ($690.1 million). On its first weekend, Toy Story 3 topped the worldwide box-office with $145.3 million ($153.7 million with weekday previews), which stands as the third-largest opening weekend worldwide for an animated feature after Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs ($218.4 million) and The Simpsons Movie ($170.9 million) and the 38th largest overall. Toy Story 3 surpassed Finding Nemo to become the highest-grossing Disney·Pixar film of all time worldwide on the weekend lasting from August 6–8, 2010. On August 13, 2010 it was announced that Toy Story 3 surpassed Shrek 2 as the highest-grossing animated film of all time worldwide. In terms of estimated attendance, though, it still ranks fourth internationally on the list of modern animated films, behind Shrek 2, Finding Nemo and The Lion King. On August 27, 2010, it became the seventh film ever to surpass the $1 billion mark, the second Disney film in 2010 (the first being Alice in Wonderland), the third overall (the other being Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest), and the only animated film ever to achieve this. On the weekend lasting from September 3–5, 2010, it out-grossed Alice in Wonderland to become the highest-grossing film of 2010 worldwide and the second-highest-grossing Disney movie of all time worldwide just behind the first Pirates sequel. United States and Canada Toy Story 3 made a strong debut in the United States and Canada, grossing $41,148,961 on its opening day (Friday 18 June 2010) at the box office from 4,028 theaters. This was the single-highest opening day gross in the United States and Canada for an animated film on record, beating Shrek the Third's $38 million. Its release in 4,028 theaters was a record-high for Pixar, as Toy Story 3 was the studios' first movie to open in more than 4000 theaters and it was also the widest opening for a G-rated film. During its opening weekend, the film grossed $110,307,189 in the United States and Canada, ranking it #1 for the weekend and becoming the highest-grossing opening weekend for a Pixar film, surpassing The Incredibles' $70,467,623. It averaged $27,385 per venue, marking the 16th largest theater average for a weekend, the second-highest for a G-rated movie after Hannah Montana ($45,561 per venue) and the second-highest for an animated feature after Shrek the Third ($29,507). The film had the second-highest opening weekend for an animated film in the U.S. and Canada behind Shrek the Third's $121,629,270 and also had the fourth best opening weekend for a 2010 film in the United States and Canada behind Iron Man 2, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and Alice in Wonderland, which grossed $128,122,480, $125,017,372 and $116,101,023 respectively. 2010 OPENING GROSSES With this, Toy Story 3 also recorded the highest ever grossing opening weekend in June in the United States and Canada, overtaking Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. Other North American box office achievements by Toy Story 3 include the biggest opening for a G-rated film, the eleventh biggest opening weekend of all-time and the eighth top summer opening weekend of all-time. It also had the highest 10-day gross among 2010 films and the 7th highest of all time. Due to high mid-week earnings, in its first week (Friday-through-Thursday), Toy Story 3 grossed $167,551,682 marking the sixth largest opening week of all time behind The Dark Knight ($238,615,211), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest ($196,019,502), The Twilight Saga: New Moon ($188,077,665), Spider-Man 3 ($182,070,572) and Harry Potter 7: Part 1 ($169,969,028). For its second weekend, Toy Story 3 grossed $59,337,669, which is the seventh-largest of all time and a 46.2% reduction from its opening weekend haul, to remain at the #1 spot for two weekends in a row ahead of the new releases Grown Ups and Knight and Day, and averaging $14,731 per venue. In its second Friday-through-Thursday week it ultimately grossed $91,274,487 which stands as the fourth highest-grossing second week ever, only behind Avatar's $146,530,209, The Dark Knight's $112,471,635 and Shrek 2's $111,856,132. In its third week, it earned $59,398,730, being the third largest third week ever behind Avatar's $96,916,087 and The Dark Knight's $64,424,621. On the weekend lasting from July 9–11, 2010 Toy Story 3 surpassed Alice in Wonderland to become the highest-grossing film of 2010 in the United States and Canada, and then out-grossed Finding Nemo on July 12, 2010 to become Pixar's highest-grossing film in these territories. It is also the only 2010 film to cross the $400 million mark at the American and Canadian box office, the highest grossing G-rated movie of all time and Disney's second film to do so since Pirates 2, which made $423 million. Toy Story 3 is also the second highest-grossing animated film behind Shrek 2 and the 9th highest-grossing film of all time. Adjusted for inflation, though, it ranks eighty-eighth on the all-time list of highest-grossing films. It closed in theaters on December 2, 2010, with a $415,004,880 total. Europe In the United Kingdom, Ireland and Malta, Toy Story 3 overtook The Twilight Saga: Eclipse to record the biggest opening weekend in 2010. During the fourth busiest weekend of all time in the UK (in terms of total gross), it topped the box-office with a £21,187,264 ($32,688,828) opening becoming the second-biggest opening weekend ever in these territories, behind the £23,882,688 ($33,543,431) opening of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban in 2004. In August 2010, with a £50 million ($78 million) gross, Toy Story 3 also became the highest-grossing animated film ever in this region, overtaking Shrek 2. On September 7, 2010 the film surpassed both Titanic and Mamma Mia! to become the second highest-grossing film of all time in the region only behind Avatar. It earned £73,405,113 ($116,625,632) during its box-office run.Toy Story 3 UK Box Office In France and the Maghreb region, Toy Story 3 began with $10,590,466 on its opening weekend, which was the fifth-largest of the year behind Harry Potter 7: Part 1 ($20,727,682), Alice ($15,380,327), Eclipse ($13,301,865) and Shrek Forever After ($11,470,044). It reached $40,499,578 finishing in sixth place among 2010 films, after Harry Potter 7: Part 1 ($51,104,397), Shrek 4 ($46,616,337), Alice ($45,855,971), Les petits mouchoirs ($44,380,398) and Inception ($43,437,833). In Spain, Toy Story 3 made $5,230,639 in its opening weekend marking the highest one for an animation film when including weekday previews ($8,721,120 in total) and the fifth-largest among 2010 openings. It ended with $33,154,762, surpassing Alice's $28,769,165 to become 2010's highest-grossing film in this territory. It is also the third-largest animated feature in the country behind Up ($37,052,520) and Shrek 2 ($34,952,797), and the ninth-highest-grossing film of all time. In Belgium and Luxembourg, it earned $5,475,926 and ranked fifth among 2010 movies, behind Eclipse ($6,741,763), Alice ($6,245,391), Inception ($6,150,403) and Deathly Hallows: Part 1 ($5,699,316). In Portugal and Angola, it opened with $654,217 and made $3,456,577 in total, therefore becoming the third highest-grossing film of 2010, after Shrek 4 ($6,317,283) and Alice ($3,525,009), and the eighth-largest animated feature of all time. In Sweden, it grossed $1,553,489 in its opening weekend, marking the second-largest opening weekend of 2010 behind Harry Potter 7: Part 1's $2,839,146 and earned $5,769,210. It has therefore out-grossed Shrek 4 to become the highest-grossing animated feature of 2010 and the sixth-largest one of all time. In Denmark, it made $1,092,781 during its first weekend and earned $5,301,672. In Norway, Toy Story 3's $870,669 was the fourth-largest first weekend among 2010 films behind Harry Potter 7: Part 1's $2,842,607, Sex and the City 2's $1,080,489 and Alice's $1,025,794 and its overall gross was $3,445,158. In Finland, it opened with $537,450, marking the fifth-highest opening weekend of 2010 behind those of Harry Potter 7: Part 1, Alice, Napapiirin sankarit (Lapland Odyssey) and Sex and the City 2. It made $2,542,922 and has become the sixth highest-grossing animated movie of all time in the region after Ice Age 3 ($4,971,898), The Simpsons Movie ($4,505,730), Ratatouille ($2,788,473), Up ($2,773,122) and Shrek 4 ($2,552,982). In Iceland, it made $453,707 becoming the largest animated film of 2010 and the sixth-largest of all time behind Shrek the Third ($507,526) Shrek 2 ($490,321), Madagascar ($475,305), Ice Age 2 ($467,230) and The Incredibles ($460,236). Asia In Japan, Toy Story 3's highest-grossing market after the United States and Canada, the film topped the box-office during the third-busiest weekend of all time in Japan (total weekend gross was $34,093,200), earning $11,156,768. It therefore marked the highest opening weekend for a U.S. animated picture and the fourth-largest opening weekend in 2010 behind Alice in Wonderland's $14,032,610 opening, Deathly Hallows: Part 1's $11,643,390 and Umizaru 3: The Last Message's $11,333,086. By September 26, it earned $126,660,533, ranking second among 2010 releases behind Alice ($133,694,649). It is also the highest-grossing Western animated film ever in Japan, overtaking Finding Nemo which grossed $102,441,470 back in 2003, and the 10th highest-grossing film of all time in Japan behind Spirited Away ($229.6 million), Titanic ($201.4 million), Hauru no ugoku shiro ($190.0 million), Avatar ($186.8 million), Gake no ue no Ponyo ($164.6 million), Odoru daisosasen the movie 2: Rainbow Bridge wo fuusa seyo! ($155.1 million), Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone ($153.0 million), Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets ($142.8 million), and Alice ($133.7 million). In Hong Kong, it had the second largest opening weekend ever ($3,239,287) behind Kung Fu Hustle ($4,468,086) and therefore the best for an animated feature, eventually becoming the third highest-grossing film of all time with $11,502,322, behind Avatar ($22,923,033) and Titanic ($15,162,878). In Taiwan, it started with $405,820 during its opening weekend and ultimately earned $3,307,916 to become 2010's largest animated film. It also ranks fifth on the all-time animated-movie list after Shrek 2 ($4,001,886), Madagscar ($3,906,162) Kung Fu Panda ($3,851,848) and Ice Age 2 ($3,406,987). In Malaysia, it opened at $1,078,906 and ended with $2,819,354. It out-grossed Kung Fu Panda ($2,779,067), becoming the highest-grossing animated feature of all time in the territory, but was later out-grossed by Tangled ($3,000,230). In the Philippines, Toy Story 3 began with $1,197,260 in its opening weekend and had earnings that summed up to $3,435,588, marking the highest-grossing animation movie of all time in the territory, eclipsing Shrek 4 ($3,310,904) from the top spot. In Indonesia, it had an opening weekend total of $604,269 and finished its box-office run with $2,433,492, marking the second-highest-grossing animated film of all time also after Kung Fu Panda ($3,211,192). In Singapore, it began with $1,061,297 to reach a cumulative gross of $3,155,072. Again, it was the animated film with the second biggest earnings of all time after Kung Fu Panda ($4,307,978). In Thailand, it grossed $650,142 during its first weekend marking the highest one for an animated feature and it ended with $1,526,259. It therefore became the best animation movie of 2010 and out-grossed Up ($1,499,887) to become the country's largest animated film of all time. In China, it opened with $9.5 million, marking the highest-grossing opening weekend of all time for an animated feature. It earned about $17 million (116.45 million yuan) by the end of its run, ranking first among US animated movies in 2010. In South Korea, it earned $3,696,321 during its opening, finishing in third place at the box office and marking the fifth largest opening weekend for an animated title. By the end of its run it made $12,248,035, ranking again fifth on the all-time list of highest grossing animated movies. In Israel, it had a weak opening of $390,558, but eventually grossed $4,423,739 ranking second among 2010 animated features behind Shrek 4 ($4,516,709). It is also the second-largest animation film of all time behind the latter. Latin America Toy Story 3 also gathered many records on the all-time charts in a number of Latin American countries. In Mexico, the film finished in first place during the busiest weekend recorded ever in Mexico (in terms of total weekend gross, which was $17,620,896), having a massive record-breaking opening weekend of $15,088,275 that overtook the previous record – Spider-Man's $12,876,315 opening weekend. In this territory, not only did it out-gross Ice Age 3 ($39,389,248) to become the highest-grossing animated film of all time, but it even surpassed Avatar ($44,229,043) to become the highest-grossing film of all time in Mexico, having earned $59,382,044. In Argentina, it grossed $2,526,760 on its opening weekend marking the second-largest one for animated movie after Shrek 4 ($2,866,854). Its total stands at $16,026,307, having surpassed Avatar ($13,468,534) to become the second-highest-grossing film of all time behind Titanic ($23,269,046) and the highest-grossing animated film ever. In Brazil, it opened with $2.8 million, which is the largest first weekend for a Pixar film, and the movie has reached a total of $24,861,206. It is therefore the third-largest animated feature in the country after Ice Age 3 ($45,373,371) and Shrek 4 ($40,037,374). In Chile, it opened with $1,381,076 marking the second largest opening weekend ever, just behind Ice Age 3's $1,381,331, but it eventually out-grossed Ice Age 3 ($7,125,445) becoming the highest-grossing animated film of all time with a $8,755,357 total; It ranks second on the all-time chart just behind Avatar ($10,491,936). In Colombia, it earned $1,950,658 on its opening, marking the largest opening weekend of all time in the country. It became the highest-grossing animated movie of all time with $10,637,930 and is second on the all-time chart behind Avatar ($13,620,596). Additionally, in Ecuador, it made $2,463,422 and stands as the second-highest-grossing film of all time, just behind Avatar ($2,688,596). In Bolivia, it is currently the highest-grossing animated film with $1,100,757 and the third highest-grossing film of all time after Avatar ($1,460,086) and Titanic ($1,127,643). In Peru, it grossed $3,753,051 and is the third highest-grossing animated movie of all time behind Ice Age 3 ($4,812,886) and Shrek 4 ($4,110,620). In Uruguay, it grossed $708,029 and is currently the third-highest-grossing animated movie of all time behind Ice Age 3 ($1,001,818) and Shrek 4 ($708,313). In Venezuela, it made $6,339,322 becoming the largest movie of 2010, the fourth-highest-grossing animated feature of all time behind Ice Age 3, Up and Tangled and the sixth highest-grossing movie of all time. Africa In Egypt, it opened with $46,689 and earned $435,046 in total, becoming the country's largest animated movie of all time. Oceania In Australia, despite having a not-so-impressive opening of $6,477,569, which is the fourth biggest for an animated picture, after the openings of the first two ''Shrek'' sequels and The Simpsons Movie, it eventually earned $37,957,715. It therefore became the highest-grossing animated film ever in Australia, overtaking Shrek 2 ($35,456,463), the second highest-grossing film released in 2010 behind Deathly Hallows: Part 1 ($41,350,865) and the 5th highest-grossing film of all-time in the country, behind Avatar ($105,779,507), Deathly Hallows: Part 1 ($41,350,865), The Dark Knight ($39,880,001) and Titanic ($38,891,987). In New Zealand and Fiji, it had an unimpressive beginning of $508,661 (which is the 11th largest for an animated title), but eventually earned $4,109,690 to become the third-highest-grossing animation movie ever in these territories after the first two Shrek sequels, which grossed $6,811,784 and $5,391,262 respectively. Awards and nominations On Tuesday January 25, the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences announced that Toy Story 3 was not only nominated for Best Animated Feature, but also for Best Picture. This makes Toy Story 3 only the third animated film to be nominated for Best Picture (following Disney's Beauty and the Beast and Disney·Pixar's Up). Toy Story 3 became the second Pixar film to be nominated for both awards.""Toy Story 3" nominated for Best Picture Oscar". forum.bcdb.com January 25, 2011 Toy Story 3 also became the first ever Pixar film to be nominated for the Academy Award for Best Adapted Screenplay, though six of Pixar's previous films were nominated for the Best Original Screenplay -- (Toy Story, Finding Nemo, The Incredibles, Ratatouille, WALL-E, and Up). Music Disney has not released the soundtrack album for Toy Story 3 on compact disc. It is only available as music download in lossy formats such as MP3 and AAC. This is the second instance where Disney has not released the award-winning soundtrack of a Pixar film on Compact disc. The first Pixar film to not have its soundtrack released on compact disc was Up. In addition to the tracks included in the soundtrack album, the film also uses "Dream Weaver" by Gary Wright, "Le Freak" by Chic, and Randy Newman's original version of "You've Got a Friend in Me." Also, tracks "Cowboy!" and "Come to Papa" included material from Newman's rejected score to Air Force One. The song "Losing You" from Newman's own album Harps and Angels was also used in the first trailer for the film. The Judas Priest song "Electric Eye" was used in the temp score for the opening scene of Toy Story 3. The aliens are cranking the tune in their sports car. But the song was ultimately replaced by another piece of music. Music awards Short film The theatrical release of Toy Story 3 included the short film Day & Night, which focuses on what happens when an animated personification of Day meets his opposite, Night and the resulting growth for both. Day & Night was also included in the Blu-ray and DVD release of Toy Story 3. References External links * * Pixar website * * * * * Category:2010 films Category:2010s 3-D films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:American children's fantasy films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:Buddy films Category:Films about toys Category:Films directed by Lee Unkrich Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Pixar feature films Category:Sequel films Category:Toy Story Category:Best Animated Feature Academy Award winners ar:حكاية لعبة 3 bg:Играта на играчките 3 ca:Toy Story 3 cs:Toy Story 3: Příběh hraček cy:Toy Story 3 da:Toy Story 3 de:Toy Story 3 el:Toy Story 3 es:Toy Story 3 fa:داستان اسباب‌بازی ۳ fr:Toy Story 3 ko:토이 스토리 3 id:Toy Story 3 is:Leikfangasaga 3 it:Toy Story 3 - La grande fuga he:צעצוע של סיפור 3 jv:Toy Story 3 lv:Rotaļlietu stāsts 3 hu:Toy Story 3. ms:Toy Story 3 nl:Toy Story 3 ja:トイ・ストーリー3 no:Toy Story 3 pl:Toy Story 3 pt:Toy Story 3 qu:Pukllanamanta Willakuy 3 ru:История игрушек: Большой побег simple:Toy Story 3 fi:Toy Story 3 sv:Toy Story 3 th:ทอย สตอรี่ 3 tr:Oyuncak Hikâyesi 3 uk:Історія іграшок 3 vi:Câu chuyện đồ chơi 3 zh:玩具總動員3